Don't Jump
by Pirate-ish
Summary: SasuNaru angst fic. Based on the song Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel. NOT a song fic. Naruto and Gaara are caught together. Sasuke's reaction isn't the best.


**Have I ever mentioned I fail at writing angst? 'Cause I do. But eh.**

**This is a one shot. Don't read it if you don't like Naruto and Sasuke in a relationship. ;D**

**Oh and review. I want to know if I should make more fanfics based around a song.**

**The song for this is of course, Don't Jump by the amazing Tokio Hotel. Go listen to the song before/after you read this. xP**

**~ Pirate**

_Don't Jump - A SasuNaru fanfic_

City lights; whether they were from car, building or some other fancy thing – at night they were gorgeous: as stunning as _his_ eyes, bright, playing, caring. The memories were burnt into the mind of the young dark male as he stood high above the world, the dirty building grim beneath his feet, almost as if it knew what he was going to do. As if it knew the pain he felt.

Pain… What a funny word. One day you wouldn't believe it existed or if it did it was tiny things like a scratched knee or unanswered phone call. Real pain hides. It hides behind the radiant smile of the one you hold close. Then… before you know it, real pain gains courage. The full force of pain comes down on your shoulders, twisting, mutating your heart, your mind, _everything. _It all hurts; life, friends, but most of all, him. A demon. If only he knew what it was like to feel pain, then, he'd understand.

What seemed hours to the male was only seconds as the pound of a broken heart pulled him down, his knees crashing to the concrete cold stone in agonizing silence. More seconds passed, his vow broken. The single promise not to cry over anyone ever again, since Itachi, dripped from his face, disappearing into the unsuspecting crowds below. Once one fell, more and more followed, a herd of sheep growing heavier and heavier. His pale hands were a contrasting white as they tried to grip cold rock, only succeeding in more pain – helpless to prevent his tears.

It wouldn't stop, never ending. Just like their times together, wrapped in their unique fairytale. What a nightmare the fairytale became.

Proud, arrogant Uchiha Sasuke cried, his loud mournful sounds falling on the deaf ears of the city. Not one of them turned their head to the sky, not a single soul knew the plans of the raven that night, his last night. He had given his heart away and had it carved back into his back. He had nothing left, had given up everything to be with the damn blond. His family, his home, they had told him Uzumaki was bad but Sasuke… Sasuke had turned away from them. He had believed in the bastard and his caring tone, the gaze in his eyes that promised Sasuke no harm.

Naruto really was a fox. A sly bastard one at that.

He pounded the ground, finally adding colour to the grey stone as skin broke and crimson dropped from the small wound. Sasuke barely noticed, focusing on standing on shaky legs, focusing on his last thoughts. Memories. Memories of a happier time. Memories of love, kissing, cuddling, rough nights with no sleep. Memories of days gone passed.

He cried openly, dark eyes watching the moon as it hid behind the clouds like a child. It didn't want to see his troubles. The moon hid from him while the earth far below him called, longing. _Come, Uchiha. Forget him. Forget everyone. Let them suffer for what they did to you. _Yes. He would.

A step towards the edge alarm was brought up from below. A small child screamed and called her mother. A crowd gathered, whispering things too far away for Sasuke to hear. Their expressions blank as his from such a height. Yelling, screaming, pointing. They were scared. Scared to see someone die. Oh if only they knew. And they would. They would learn the sickening crack of bones and the slight patter of blood falling from the strands of hair that weren't plastered on the ground. They didn't really care that another human would die. They were just scared to see the after affects. Of what the sight would look like, or if they would be able to clean it from their minds. Screw them.

Another step forward, the pavement glistened playfully, something only brought about by the earlier thunder storm. The thunder storm that gave Sasuke another few hours of torturous thoughts of groaning, moaning, clothes that didn't belong in their home. It would all be over.

Sasuke finished stalling. _Naruto, I love you._

With a blank expression, he took the final step.

The building that knew him so well disappeared. It was just him, the crowd and the air floating freely around him, gaining speed as he fell. The ground grew closer, closer.

There was the sounds of bones breaking and a scream.

He was stopped, the ground still low beneath his feet. Dazed, Sasuke didn't understand. Didn't until he felt a warm tight grip around his waist and the pained grunts of the one he was trying to escape. Before long the ground was gone as the two fell backwards into the old building. "Sasuke…" It was a whisper so small he might have imagined that. He turned, still dazed, his head spinning. At once he wished he didn't as his heart melted.

There he was. Naruto. However, this Naruto wasn't one Sasuke could remember. His cheek stained with dirty tears, his right arm lying limp by his side, dislocated at the shoulder, ripped clothing and the _expression_. It was nothing Sasuke had seen before, nothing he could ever imagine. It was like staring at a zombie. His eyes were lifeless, pathetic. So blank they could have passed as a canvas if it wasn't for the red-ring around the two and slight pain at his right arm. He couldn't say anything, not a single word. They stood - well Sasuke was on his knees too shaky from the fall to stand – staring silently at each other. They were lovers unable to communicate.

Naruto broke the silence. "Why, Sasuke?" He glanced at Sasuke, confused, hurt, brokenhearted. "What… what did I do?" Like a loyal dog getting yelled at, Sasuke could picture him whimpering with a tail between his legs.

Sasuke choked out his words. "Gaara… noises… I heard you…" A tear. Quickly removed by a smaller no-longer shaking hand as Naruto moved closer, his eyes loosing part of their confusion only to gain hurt.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, an empty look, accusing. "I would never to that to you, Sasuke! I-i love you." With that phrase he looked down, his feet suddenly becoming the most important thing as shining tears fell from Naruto's face. "We were…" He stopped, choking out more tears. He couldn't handle it. He had almost lost Sasuke… over something like _this_? The weight of the reason collapsed Naruto as he hit the dirt with a twitch, his broken arm bringing forth a yelp. "You were late home so me and Gaara were playing Truth or Dare," if it was any other circumstance, Naruto might have began blushing "Gaara… he dared me to show him one of our videos…"

Sasuke didn't know what to say… Was that the truth? He grunted. "Then, Gaara's clothing? It was all over our bedroom."

Naruto gave Sasuke another helpless look. "Why does it matter?! You should just believe me… right?" His pathetic gaze made Sasuke question himself, and not for the first time. "Before the video I had dared Gaara to change into the closet of our clothing he found in the bedroom and…" he stopped, biting his lip. "Don't blame Gaara for this Sasuke… I told him to pretend to make love to the person he wanted." He couldn't face Sasuke. Couldn't bare to see his anger and disbelief, why would he believe this? It was hopeless. Naruto turned and mumbled softly, "I didn't know he liked me."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. What could he say? His face blank once again, he made no movement, only spoke. "Naruto… " He gazed up only to see Naruto's back and his good arm trying to hold his bad one still.

"I understand, Sasuke. You don't believe me. But I've told you the truth." With that he left. Sasuke stayed where he was, as confused and upset as before. Naruto… was he telling the truth? What if he wasn't… what if he was just doing something like his brother did. Lying to his face to get the most out of him. People seemed to like doing that to him. He cried out again, bringing his forehead to touch cold rock for the last time. What did he believe?

Why did he ever think Sasuke would believe his words? The arrogant jerk tried to _kill _himself over a stupid misunderstanding, he wouldn't ever go down to levels of apologizing. Ha. But at least… Naruto bit his lip lightly. At least Sasuke wouldn't kill himself now. That was all that mattered. What Sasuke did with his truths was completely up to him, unfortunately.

A sigh, Naruto slumped against a large tree providing him with a shadow from the world. And if that wasn't enough, he pulled his legs to his chest hugged them lightly with one arm as he wished the world went away. Nothing was never perfect. Not even Sasuke. Not _his _Sasuke anymore… Just Sasuke. Silence fell as the mumbling of a confused crowd dissolved back into the moonlit streets.

The brief moment of quiet didn't last as a slight movement in the tree made Naruto gaze up. Sasuke? Could he have come back? Through blotchy eyes, Naruto tried to find the movement. It was a small black object, slowly moving towards him. A cat. Naruto sighed, greeting the creature with a forced smile as it rubbed its soft fur against his leg. "Hello cat. Now isn't really the time…"

"Isn't the time for what?" A reply. Naruto turned wide-eyed to the cat. Talking cats? Now he really was crazy. "Cats don't talk Naruto." The same voice. Familiar…

Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Where?" he cried out, tears forgotten though pain wasn't, franticly scanning the area with his still fuzzy from crying eyes.

"Here." He stepped over from a black car. His face still seemed as if many emotions took control of it at the same time but he was there. He attempted, and failed, at a small smile. Naruto stood, squeezing his eyes in pain as his dislocated arm knocked against his body. He'd have to get that fixed…

His thoughts were thrown away as a familiar sensation caught his lips. The soft warm feeling of Sasuke mixed with the smell and taste of salty tears. The taste wasn't pleasant but at the same time, it was _Sasuke's_. The one touch he longed for every day. It didn't last long as Sasuke pulled back, grabbing Naruto's jaw with two gentle hands as the raven forced Naruto's blue eyes on his own dark ones. His eyes were soft, trying to express how sorry he was as if words weren't enough.

"Naruto… I love you. I trust you. I will never hurt you like that again. I was confused and hurt and thought the worst. I'm sorry." His hands dropped from Naruto's face as he stepped back, only to be stopped by a silent hand on his shirt.

"Sasuke…" Agony struck Sasuke's jaw as a furious fist slammed into it. Naruto growled lightly. "You stupid teme. Don't ever do something that idiotic over me again. Got it?" And with that Naruto grabbed Sasuke again and with a strong force for just one arm, pulled the shocked raven into an embrace. He hid his head in Sasuke's neck, wrapping the only arm he could around Sasuke as tight as he could muster and let tears show again, "You scared me Sasuke…"

Sasuke returned the hug, kissing the blond's head gently as the shock wore off. He couldn't say anything more on the subject, everything that had to be said had been said. He moved Naruto head from his shoulder, wiping away the crystal tears with a hand before capturing his mouth in a kiss, rougher than the one before. It started to become a fight for dominance before Naruto cried out bring both men back to reality. "Your arm…" Sasuke muttered, clearly disappointed and feeling guilty.

"Mm, sorry Sasuke."

"No, it was my fault."

Another peck on the lips and the two split apart. "Let's get my arm fixed then go home, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded softly to show he heard, watching as the moon slowly moved out from behind the clouds. The problem was solved, there would be no more blood shed tonight.


End file.
